Mumi Dansa
by D3villaZ
Summary: Menurut Sakura, Sasuke itu bak mumi yang terperangkap dalam peti. Sikapnya dingin seperti orang sudah mati dan senantiasa berdiam diri di rumah sepanjang hari. Lalu apakah Sasuke si Mumi itu akan berdansa di acara prom night nanti?


Naruto dan segala propertinya itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, ya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokohnya sebentar di fanfiksi singkat ini.

Selamat membaca, **Mumi Dansa**―**Musim Semi dan Sketsa**, ya.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana _training_ sebatas dengkul itu berlari secara konstan mendekati sebuah tiang mistar, lalu kaki itu melakukan tolakkan bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan yang diayunkan ke atas―tepat di samping kepala empunya anggota badan.

"Sakura!" Pekik beberapa anggota klub atletik yang terkesima kala melihat gadis bernama Sakura, yang notabene rekan mereka itu, melompat dan membuat putaran 180 derajat. Tiga dari beberapa anggota klub atletik tadi sempat tak berkedip lama, terpaku melihat adegan _slow motion_ badan Sakura yang terlentang dengan kedua kaki tergantung lemas dan punggungnya berada di atas tiang mistar membentuk busur melintang. Lompatan yang indah.

"Kau indah, Sakura," puji sang pelatih, Kurenai, tak luput dengan senyum ketika menyambut Sakura seusainya melompat.

Sakura bersemu. "Aku atau lompatanku, _Sensei_?" kikik gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

Kurenai, wanita berusia awal tigapuluhan itu, mendengus. "Kau pasti berharap keduanya." Kemudian mereka tertawa.

Di bangku penonton yang terletak di samping lapangan tempat para anggota klub atletik berlatih, seorang pemuda tampan memerhatikan mereka, tentu saja fokus pandangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu musim semi dalam bentuk manusia, empat belas tahun lalu dia terlahir dengan nama Haruno Sakura. Sakura senantiasa bersikap ceria, meski itu di musim dingin, dan mampu membuat banyak orang di sekelilingnya nyaman karena dia menawarkan pertemanan yang penuh tawa.

Pemua tampan itu kembali menggores pensilnya pada sebuah kertas, sambil angannya membayangkan sosok Haruno Sakura yang tadi kita bahas. Walau tak pandai dalam akademika, tapi Sakura menonjol di bidang olahraga, jadi dia memutuskan bergabung dengan klub atletik sejak duduk di kelas tujuh dan bertahan hingga kini telah tiba waktunya bagi Sakura untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada sekolahnya.

Ya, walau sebenarnya masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum acara _prom night_ di gelar di sana. Namun sebelum acara perpisahan itu tiba, Sakura ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan anggota klub atletik yang diikutinya, itulah mengapa di sinilah mereka berada. Tentu saja mereka, karena Sakura datang ditemani teman kecilnya, tak lain ialah pemuda yang sedang menggambarkan sosok Sakura tadi. Tak hanya menggambarkan bagaimana Sakura, pemuda itu juga sedang menggambar sketsa wajah Sakura pada buku di pangkuannya.

Sampai tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan buku sketsanya. Terlambat. Pemilik langkah kaki itu lebih cepat.

"Apa itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemilik nama Sasuke itu mendongak. "Hanya sketsa, Sakura."

Sakura nampak tertarik. "Biarkan aku melihatnya." Segera saja Sasuke memasukkan buku sketsanya ke dalam tasnya, namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Sasuke merasa ingin pergi saja dari sana, tapi itu akan terlihat tidak jantan, jadi ia menunggu. Ini tak akan lama.

Sambil menghempaskan bokongnya pada tempat duduk di samping Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan buku sketsa tersebut dan mendapati sketsa dirinya di sana. "In-Ini, gambarmu bagus, Sasuke-_kun_." Kekeh Sakura, lengkap dengan pipi merona. "Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Aku hanya menggambar apa yang aku suka," jawab Sasuke sejujurnya. "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Sakura tersipu―lebih merah dari biasanya―dan memalingkan muka. Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengambil buku sketsanya dari genggaman Sakura dan mulai menggambar dengan pensilnya.

Sakura melirik, benar-benar, deh, Sasuke berhasil membuatnya malu. Tapi ia akan membalasnya dan itu akan terjadi segera. "Ayo pulang Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus bersiap untuk _prom night_ nanti malam." Wajah Sasuke memucat seketika, membuat Sakura menahan tawa. "Aku tidak sabar melihat mumi dansa."

Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau di balik kecerdasan Sasuke, pemuda itu payah dalam olahraga dan jarang bergerak. Alhasil tak hanya bersikap dingin layaknya orang sudah mati, Sasuke pun memiliki kulit yang putih, namun pucat lantaran menghabiskan banyak waktunya di dalam rumah. Dingin dan pucat, bak mumi yang terperangkap dalam peti―begitu perumpamaan ala Sakura. _Well_, karena jarang bergerak pula, ada kemungkinan Sasuke tak bisa dansa.

"Sa-ku-ra, kau tahu aku tidak bisa."

Tuh kan.

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, berlagak sok prihatin. "Ooh tenang saja, aku akan membantumu bersiap, kau akan tampil menawan nanti malam."

"Bukan itu, kau tahu kan masalahnya?" cicit Sasuke sambil memasukkan buku sketsa berikut peralatan lainnya ke dalam tasnya.

Sakura berpura-pura terkejut. "Jangan bilang kau..." Sasuke menampilkan wajah bosannya. "Tapi hei, tidakkah kau berkeinginan mengajak "apa" yang kau suka berdansa? Atau rela begitu saja membiarkan "apa" itu berdansa dengan yang lainnya, hm?" goda Sakura.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Sakura tetap dapat melihat semburat merah muda di sana. "Kau menang, Sakura."

"Waah, asyik. Tapi aku menang apa?" Sakura tertawa. "Mungkinkah memenangkan hatimu, begitu?"

Seketika itu juga Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura. Itu terjadi begitu cepat. "Yeah, kau mendapatkannya." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "Ayo pulang, Sakura, kau juga harus mengajariku dansa sebelum waktu _prom night_ tiba."

"Aa." Sakura menurut begitu saja kala sebelah pergelangan tangannya ditarik Sasuke.

Ooh tidak, sadar kalau Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal meski perasaan sebenarnya senang. Ya tentu saja sebal, tadi kan ia berniat membuat Sasuke malu, tapi kenapa malah dirinya yang jadi malu?

Selesai.

.

.

_A/N_ : Singkat, ya, haha. Terima kasih, lho, sudah baca sampai di sini. Nah, nah, apa tanggapanmu, Kawan? Yang jelas saya nggak bakal tahu kalau kamu nggak bilang, yaaa /inikode /nak


End file.
